Missing Persons
by Darkheart13666
Summary: Sam and Dean weren't raised by John instead after the nursery fire Sam found his way into Crowley's reluctant arms and Dean was taken by Loki and his apprentice Lynx shortly after, but the Apocalypse is still coming, how will the boys react to it? And will they ever see each other again? And will they even remember each other? Not Dean/oc Sam/oc
1. Sam Dean and a Trickster and Demon

Sam Winchester knew something was wrong, but then again when you're 6 month old you really can't talk to anybody, or search for whatever is giving you the heebie jeebies. All you could do was cry until somebody came to get you…or have whatever is after you hear you, and really come after you. But then again Sam didn't know that, so he kept crying. Finally the a familiar face came into view ,and Sam couldn't help but smile at it but still that feeling was still their, but then again the big man was here so Sam doubted whatever was bad would be around for long. But there was something wrong, about the eyes.

Dean remembered that night that his mother died. and Sammy went missing, it was fresh in his mind and probably would always be. Tonight was also a night that forever would be burned into his head, because tonight was the night he was taken by one of the monsters that his daddy hunted.

All had been going well but soon it seemed like every childish prank Dean could pull, was pulled on John. Of course Dean begged his father to see the truth, that somehow somebody else was doing these things to him. They had been funny at first, and even John didn't really yell at Dean, but then some of them had been dangerous and then while in the middle of chewing Dean out his father just stopped. Like a switch had been flipped, John smiled and then hugged the terrified and confused Dean.

He began to mutter, and curse, then he called a man Dean knew as Uncle Bobby, luckily for them Bobby had been nearby and so Bobby could watch Dean while John hunted for the bastard.

The problem with this was the trickster, as Dean's father called it, had one thing on his mind getting the kid. Because what none of them knew was that the trickster had been following them for a while, and had kept close to the family of two since a few towns back.

The trickster had seen the way John had treated Dean, and hated it. With a ferocity that was beyond anything, one could say like a that of a wild animal. Dean was so young, but John treated him like a soldier, and slowly the kid was growing up too fast. Too soon he would be following Johns order to the teeth, and be a killing machine. A monster killing machine on top of that, and the Trickster couldn't help it he just _had_ to save the kid. And well yes, maybe save some monster he knew that weren't too bad.

So with the plan set, and Bobby and Dean in the hotel room, and John off and ready to kill the Trickster the plan was sprung.


	2. Plans and Cussing

2

Loki unlike popular belief sorta missed being an the angel Gabriel, the whole guardian angel thing was actually nice, it was fun to watch a human grow, but then Lucifer and Michael fought and well he took off, and the rest was history.

So when he found poor little Dean being raised by the slightly manic new hunter, Loki watched and waited to see if the kid needed help, and after talking to his apprentice Lynx, and ignoring her, decided to hell with it and save the kid.

It had been to simple a little sleeping spell on Dean, and a little of acting like John, who came home from the successful hunt, instantly had Bobby falling asleep on the couch in a matter on minutes.

Loki then changed back into his form, and scooped up Dean who stayed fast asleep, and Loki's resolved became even stronger, on account he knew even simple things like a deep sleep would be robbed from Dean, it made him even happier with his idea.

Lynx was pissed, and probably would have cussed out Gabirel, hadn't he gagged and bond her in a chair in the middle of their shared apartment.

Lynx was one of the reasons why he had decided to take Dean, she was a better sort of monster, a trickster to be precise, and she had sadly lost her family to hunters. She had been too young to remember, but it still had an effect on her. Okay so in a way Loki had a soft spot for kids, big deal, so now he had two little kids that would call him daddy. Lynx had begun the process of stopping herself from calling Loki dad, since she knew now of her real parents, but it was usless Loki would always be her father.

Loki released her from the bounds, and saw her about to scream at him for being stupid, but stopped her be simply showing her the slumbering child.

Lynx fell in love with him the moment she saw him, all curled up in her father's arms.

It was a mixture of jealousy, and honest worry that had drove Lynx to be mad at her father. She had liked being the center of Loki's attention, but something about Dean made her break, and soon the ten year old held and rocked the little 6 year old to a even deeper sleep.

Okay folks story time! I had a snow day and was watching Supernatural when this idea hit him like a brick with teeth. Yes i just said that :) Dont worry Lynx is your run of the mill Trickster so no extra super duper powers for her if she becomes a mary-sue tell me so i can kill her off (dont be a troll and just say that because you hate oc's give her a shot guys) :) The next chapter will be of Sam and Crowley. I will make Crowley a little...softer i guess you can say sorry but this has to be believable that Crowley raised the kid and didnt just hand Sam to a nanny because what fun would that be?! :D Now I will try to keep Dean the good little soldier and Sam the mild mannered rebellious one. I cant wait to write Sam being rebellious to Crowley. But remember this is my first Supernatural fanfic so be kind please. Also Meg will show up so keep and eye out for her and well later :)


	3. Diapers and Demons and Dean Freaking Out

3

Demons aren't trained to raise baby's, eat them, use them, yes, raise them no. So when Crowley gets a baby dumped on him, and no way to even dump it on a nanny, he is at a lost. Azazel was adamant about a demon raising the baby, and nearly crushed Crowley's windpipe when he muttered about a nanny.

"Not even a demon nanny?" Crowley whined, and was once again put in his place by the stronger demon. So here he was with the slumbering baby, in a new nursery, in Crowley's home. 'At least its sleeping' thought the demon, only for then the child to wake up and start crying. "I can see you being the vessel of Lucifer, you grimy little brat" growled Crowley, who then took the child out of the crib.

Unable to think of anything Crowley began to bounce the child, hoping it would calm down and thanked whoever, that it began to stop.

Crowley wasn't a fan of Lucifer, but he kept his head down, and mouth shut about it. He didn't want this world to end, for completely selfish ways. He liked the women, the booze and the 'fun' they caused, around this place.

That, and Crowley knew Lucifer could care less about them. Once here up on earth, Lucifer would probably destroy them all.

He then realized the kid had calmed down, and smiled a little to himself. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, that was until he felt the wet diaper that was the problem.

"Shit" spat Crowley. 'Tonight was going to be a long night', thought Crowley. He then put the kid down on the changing table, and sighed at the child who looked up at him with happy green eyes.

"Oh look at you so damn happy …what are you happy about brat" Crowley growled, but Sam just smiled and gurgled, then waved his fist at Crowley, the other crammed into his slobbering mouth.

Crowley gagged the whole time he changed the child, who sat their giggling…_giggling for gods sake!_ "I hate you, do you know that you will destroy the world!" Crowley told him, as thou as Sam could understand. The child just smiled, 'This man isn't as big as the other one but funnier' thought Sam still chewing on his fist.

"Weird ass night" thought Crowley, as he carried Sam to bed.

Crowley watched the baby from his chair like a hawk, watching the kid thrust things into his mouth and chew on them, like his life depended on it.

"Your like a puppy kid" Crowley snorted. The demon knew that it was a normal stage the kid was going through, but it still was funny thinking about it. Two years since the little Tiger had been plopped into his lap, and Crowley was surprised to find himself …warming up to the brat. Soon Sam would be walking around, 'Then stuff needs to be baby proofed even more maybe hire somebody for that' as Crolwey thought about it, Sam played happily with his toys.

Unknown to them this vary night in Michigan, Dean was being stolen by a trickster, and he had just woken up.

When Dean woke up, he was not happy he was being held by a girl he didn't know, while a man watched them from a chair.

Dean screamed, and bolted as fast as he could from Lynx's grip. Dean found a corner and backed himself into it, his heart was beating a mile a minute, fear and confusion swirling in his head. So he did what children do best, ask questions.

"Who are you guys!? Why am I here?! What are you guys?!" Dean shouted, and then began to do the other thing children do best, which was cry and ask for their mommy and daddy or for Dean, only his daddy.

Lynx looked at her father, who just sat their smiling, and rolled her eyes and went over to calm the boy.


End file.
